It is generally well known that a trombone is a difficult instrument to learn to play well, at least for beginner students. This is because the trombone slide lacks discreet positions or positioning indicators to assist a student in correctly positioning the trombone slide for a particular note.
Consequently, it is an object of the present invention to provide a means for providing students learning to play the trombone with discreet slide positioning markers. In particular, it is an object of the present invention to provide trombone slide positioning markers which provide tactile feedback to a student sliding a trombone outer slide over the corresponding trombone inner slide journalled therein.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for marking trombone slide positions so that a student by exercises to improve muscle memory, will return the trombone slide to the same relative slide positions without the student initiating a note with the slide poorly positioned and then pulling the slide so as to sharpen the initially poorly supported note, and to thereby encourage the student to learn proper breath support to produce a full, in tune note, the student further developing thereby a good sense of relative pitch required of a trombone player because of the infinite variability.